Sparrow's Promise
by LifeAndSushi
Summary: "We'll be together forever right, Makoto-kun?" Suzume asked as they laid sprawled on the beach, fingers intertwined. The eight year old boy laughed as he threw a shell at her, "of course!" The next summer, the beach was covered with no footprint, laced with no laughter. Three years later, Suzume's telekinetic powers got her transferred to Gakuen Alice, where a friend awaits. AU.OCs
1. Chapter 1

A delicate, blonde eyebrow disappeared underneath the thick bangs as she watched a small mob crowd around a tiny fogged up window. She rolled her eyes when she heard squeals, and turned her head again straight ahead. "Idiots," she mumbled.

"Perhaps not, Tomoe-san" the driver mused.

"I've seen their kind before," Tomoe Suzume snapped, "and I want _nothing_ to do with any of it. Please just keep driving."

"Yes."

Her fingers wound around the ribbon around her neck as she locked her eyes straight ahead. Gakuen Alice… Hell and Purgatory served upon a silver platter. But her curiosity soon got the better of her, "what are they looking at?"

"Not what, but who," the driver hummed to the quiet piano echoing through the car, "a very special boy."

"Should have figured." But a very special boy… Suzume bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Tomoe-san? We have arrived."

"Yes. Thank you." With that, the blonde girl slid out of the limo with quiet dignity. "I don't suppose I will see you around often again."

"No Miss. I hope you enjoy your time at the academy."

Suzume's lip curled into a sardonic smirk, "no promises."


	2. Chapter 2

"And so class, meet our newest student," the assistant teacher gave the girl a gentle smile as he took his hand off her shoulder.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, I'm Tomoe Suzume," the blonde mumbled under her breath.

"Everyone please make sure she feels welcome," he turned to address the girl, "there is a spare seat for you in the back, beside Shimizu-kun, who will be your partner."

Almost instantly the class burst into murmurs. "Shimizu?" "No way." "Why her?" "Lucky." "Good luck, you'll need it." "Great. Another girl lost to Shimizu."

Suzume tutted under her breath as she marched to the seat in the back. Still, she couldn't ignore the sharp pang that she felt when she heard the name. Only messy black hair could be spotted over the top of the textbooks. The boy awkwardly peeked over his book, and pushed his thickly rimmed glasses up. "H-hi," he stammered, "I'm Shimizu Makoto… your, erm, partner."

He flushed a dark red as most of the bodies in the room let out a dreamy sigh. Suzume felt her eyes roll as she begrudgingly sat down beside him. She coolly replied, "I heard."

One the boy's other side, a pair of wide green eyes stared at her in wonder. Unless the new girl shared her anti-pheromone alice, Tomoe Suzume should been swooning over Makoto.

"Hey! New girl!" a boy called, "what's your Alice?"

"Betcha it's pheromone related," one girl suggested.

Another girl butted in, "no way! She's probably technical."

"Somatic! Just look at how pretty she is."

The class all began to seem to start talking, quickly turning into chaos. Suzume sighed and ducked as a chicken-shaped clock flew over her head. The assistant teacher had resorted to hiding under his desk as the kids began using their Alices.

"Hey!" the first boy called again, "answer me. What's your Alice?"

"You can always make her answer you," Shimizu suggested quietly, his sarcastic smirk hidden by his book.

"Good point," the boy, whose curly hair curled at the ends, began to focus so hard on Suzume that his hair actually began to straighten. Suddenly, Suzume got yanked up 3 feet into the air, and suspended there.

She felt the veins on her head swell, as her blood pressure steadily rose. "That's enough," she snapped. For just a second, her pale blue eyes flashed green, and she clenched a fist as she rose her harasser up into the air as well. The boy let out a high pitched scream as she did, and she smirked at him as she landed gracefully on the ground. "You wanted to know? It's telekinesis," _wrong_, her mind whispered, _it's psionics_, "and you're hardly at my level."

The boy's mouth dropped open even before she dropped him completely. She smirked and sat down sync to the boy's crash landing. The door creaked open, revealing Jinno-sensei's harsh face. The teacher shot a dirty look towards the boy.

"Nakagawa-san," Jinno's cold voice pierced through as efficiently as his alice, "do you have a problem? No? Then sit down; class is beginning."

Suzume pressed a book to her lips as she smirked at her scurrying classmates. Her eyes just barely landed on her "partner" when she felt his gaze upon her. Interesting.

Nakagawa glared at Suzume as he brush the dirt off his uniform and went to his seat. "She'll pay for that," he whispered to his partner. Slowly, he levitated the recycling bin beside the teacher. It floated inches above the ground as it started making a beeline for the blonde girl. Nakagawa shot a grin at his friend across the room, and Suzume caught on to the connotations. She snapped her fingers and the bin crashed back on to the ground. Jinno turned around to address the class, eyes narrowed.

"New student, would you like to answer?" Jinno's cold voice punched through Suzume's survey of Shimizu.

"Two and negative three," Suzume replied nonchalantly. She rubbed her thumb against the two fingers she used to snap, and smiled sweetly at the teacher. "I hope I have it right, my last tutor was most unclear."

"It is correct," Jinno's lips pinched to a thin line as he resumed to teaching.

Shimizu's eyes beside her were cold however. "A private tutor?" he mocked, "I should have expected it from a Yakuza princess."

Suzume's head whipped her head towards him so fast, people could have sworn to have heard a snap. She pressed a hand to her mouth as her eyes grew wider. "Makoto-kun?" she asked, hesitant.

All the colour drained from her face as Jinno began making his way to the back of the room. "No talking in my class—" his Alice cracked along the simple wand in his hand.

"Thought your men got rid of me, huh, Suzume?"

"Mako—" the girl whispered as she lost consciousness.


End file.
